1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robotic handling equipment, and more particularly, pertains to a robotic end effector for the handling of wafer cassettes. The robotic end effector has no moving parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for gripping or handling wafer carriers or wafer cassettes would sometimes cause breakage of the wafers or particle contamination of the wafers. Prior art devices were handles or other types of gripping devices which would not always grip the carriers or cassettes with even pressure or even strength.
The present invention provides an end effector for robotic handling which uses no moving parts.